What? Why?
by bloodmacabre
Summary: Saruhiko suddenly looked like showing no interest into Misaki. Misaki was puzzled and headed out to Scepter 4 to find out! *smuttsss* *a bit angst but very mild one* i forgot to put note that i don't own k..so yeah-i don't own k.


so, another smut fic 3 i think misaki's a lil bit ooc here sorry if u don't like :|  
enjoy!

* * *

**WHY? WHAT?**

_a k fanfic_

* * *

There were some times when Saruhiko just sat there, watching Misaki with his curiosity without teasing or saying something which triggered the anger from that small body of the chestnut haired male. It was mind puzzling when that psycho monkey didn't practically say anything or move around and making annoying poses or acts. Even some times the cobalt haired male didn't stare at Misaki at all. He would just smile and turn around; he didn't hug Misaki, or cupping his cheeks, or kiss him. He just passed by. And it reached to the point where Misaki couldn't hold it back anymore. It was just too weird. He decided to confront Saruhiko and asked about what happened to that damn monkey—not that he wished to be teased again, but the way Saruhiko acted was just worrying.

Misaki arrived at Scepter 4's apartment. After Suoh Mikoto's death, he didn't really want to come to the place where he could find the one who stabbed the Red King, Munakata Reisi. It took him about three months before he could finally let it all go and looked only to the present and the future. Although he still remembered about his past, the way all HOMRA always hanged out together. It made him smile, but that was in the past. Anyways, he stepped inside the apartment and startled some Scepter 4 workers. Well they all knew about HOMRA's vanguard, the crow, and they clearly didn't expect to meet that crow right there right now. But they didn't make too much fuss about it.

Misaki's eyes met the one that had a look slightly a bit similar to Saruhiko, with a dark green hair and good looking posture. He had seen this guy with Saruhiko before, and he was convinced that this guy knew where Saruhiko's room was. He approached that guy slowly, and sawing that there was no sign of rejection, he decided to speak. However, before he managed to open his mouth, the taller figure had spoken first, with a neutral tone.

"I know you. You're Yata Misaki," said the man with gentle voice, "I'm Akiyama, Fushimi-san's co-worker in Scepter 4. Are you looking for him?"

Misaki nodded.

"Then I'll take you to his room—"

"Akiyama! Vice-captain called for you!" A sound from one of the corridors startled both Misaki and Akiyama, which then followed by another loud order to come quick.

"Oh, ah—umm—"

"Don't worry. Just tell me how to get there," Misaki smirked. He knew what it's like to be mad at because you were late for a mission, and it was just a shame if he made this 'good looking guy' experienced it worse. "I'll be fine."

"Oh, okay! Just take the lift—" he said with an urgent tone as he prepared himself to sprint, "—push the number 10 and then—" Another yell and Akiyama grunted, "—take the left corridor; he's in room number 1013!" And then he ran out to the voice source and quickly opened the big door. Misaki chuckled. It was rare to see a sight like that because he didn't operate in such organization anymore. He did things freely now, and he was quite proud of it.

Then he walked to nearby lift, avoiding looks which were directed to him—some of them with hint of curiosity, but some with a slight of annoyance. He didn't mind, besides, he would probably glare at them too if they appeared in HOMRA. He huffed and pressed 10. The lift went up rather quick and the door opened, showing him nice and neat corridors with smooth blue carpet. It was soothing and there were several paintings on the wall. A chandelier hanged above the main corner with two leather skinned chairs placed firmly. He rolled his eyes; how fancy. Then he took the left corridor just like Akiyama said to him before. He looked at the first room. It was 1001, and the door in front the room was written 1002. So Misaki assumed that 1013 would probably be around the end of the corridor. He walked in a pace and found Saruhiko's room almost immediately.

Misaki stopped and thought for a moment. Is this the right thing to do? He pulled and played with his black wrist watch for some times and decided that he would take the risks of being scowled, teased, or whatever. He inhaled deeply and raised his right hand to knock. But before he managed to do the first knock, the door was already opened from the inside, revealing a messy Saruhiko who still wore his uniform but looked like he was sleeping just moments ago.

Misaki observed Saruhiko for some seconds. Saruhiko didn't smile, he didn't tease him like he used to. It made him confused. Saruhiko let him in and threw his blue coat to the laundry. Seemed like he had forgotten to take it off after work yesterday and slept while wearing the coat. Misaki sat down on the couch and paid attention to Saruhiko. Saruhiko felt that and clicked his tongue. Misaki sighed in relief because at least Saruhiko still could be annoyed. Saruhiko noticed it; he noticed how Misaki had been worried sick for him, and he noticed about how Misaki sighed in relief just now because he clicked his tongue as usual today. He couldn't help but to smile inside his heart.

"You're visiting me today? How rare," Saruhiko finally said something, which also earned a relieved sigh from that chestnut haired male.

"Well I was just…curious."

"About?"

"U-Um, you didn't talk much lately and I couldn't help to wonder…" Misaki scratched the back of his neck nervously, "…if you maybe sick or something…"

Saruhiko gave a small cuckle to the shorter figure in front of him as he soon sat down too. "Misaki, I'm fine. You're too much," he said.

"So why were you avoiding me then?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Be-because!" Misaki yelled and glared at Saruhiko with his hazel eyes. "Because…" He couldn't finish what he wanted to say. It confused him either. Why does he care?

"See, you don't even know why," responded Saruhiko. He shook his head and saw the clock then his Misaki, still grunted by the question he asked before. There were times when Saruhiko actually gotten fed up with the way Misaki acted. Misaki was too stubborn and Misaki always denied what he said. Even when he said he loved him, Misaki didn't believe him. It made him frustrated. "Just go home, Misaki."

Misaki was taken aback. He replayed what Saruhiko just said. Did he just ask him to go home? He gritted his teeth. Okay, there must be something wrong with Saruhiko. "Monkey, what's wrong with you? You're strange!"

"What is?"

"You never told me to 'go home' before!"

"Well now I did."

"Geez, fine!" shouted Misaki angrily. After all of his effort to pay him a visit today and causing one of the co-worker a problem! He stood up and yelled, "I'LL GO AND WON'T RETURN."

Hm. Saruhiko didn't expect to hear those words. He saw his Misaki stomped to the door. Didn't return? No. He definitely didn't want that. In a smooth movement without making sounds, he reached up to Misaki and pulled his hand strongly, making the smaller boy fell and leaned to Saruhiko's chest. Misaki was about to retort when he felt that Saruhiko's hands were shaking. Misaki was confused.

"Saru…?"

No answer. Misaki asked again.

"…Saru…?"

Still no answer. Misaki tilted his back slightly to the back so he could see Saruhiko. He was stunned when he saw that miserable, needy expression on that monkey's face. Saruhiko was hurt, he could see that. A sudden guilty feeling struck Misaki. Did his words hurt Saru? Well, he didn't mean too, he was just pissed for that damn monkey's reaction towards his arrival…

"Misaki, don't go forever…" Saruhiko whispered to Misaki's ears. Every word he spoke could be heard clearly and went in smoothly to Misaki's brain, processed, and ready to trigger an immediate respond.

Misaki jolted and felt his cheeks reddened, blushing extremely. "W-WHA—I—" Misaki retorted finally, but he tried to control his tone. "I didn't mean that…"

"You don't…?"

"…hmm…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Promise?"

"Okay! Okay I promise! Don't make me say useless things!" Misaki yelled and pushed himself away from the cobalt haired male. He avoided the monkey's glare seconds later, and looked up again.

Saruhiko was smiling at him. Oh my. What a marvelous smile—it's just perfect. Not a mocking smile like he used to use, but a sincere one, the one that could make one's heart melt. And his deep blue eyes sparked, emitting warmth and looked like it was…fulfilled with joy and relief. When Saruhiko came closer, Misaki didn't refuse. The little one let himself be hugged once again with that tall body. This time, it was a warmer embrace. Misaki felt like he was being hugged by a dim fire as he noticed the way Saruhiko's chest was moving up and down, breathing slowly. He realized that Saruhiko was so grateful that he wouldn't go. And he won't, of course. Even if Saru still let him go earlier, he obviously couldn't keep his word. He would be back over time only to check Saru's condition.

Misaki returned the favor by placing his hands onto Saruhiko's waist. He didn't mind because he had always wanted to hug him on the first place. He kept his head down to hide his unspoken smile. "Saru," Misaki whispered the name, "Saruhiko…"

Saruhiko couldn't suppress the satisfied moan from his lips. He was never felt so complete. In his life, he used it to stalk his Misaki, follow Misaki around, help Misaki in secret, and protect Misaki from afar. But now he could easily touched his Misaki, hugged him close without have to defense him from that powerful punches. He lifted up Misaki's face and leaned his face towards but not kissing him yet. He wanted to see if there was still any rejection in Misaki's hazel eyes.

Misaki knew what Saruhiko wanted. And Misaki knew just perfectly why Saruhiko stopped just a few inches from his face. Saru's warm breath caressed his skin, making him tremble with need. Misaki understood. He parted his lips, letting the taller one took the lead.

And lead Saruhiko took.

Immediately, tongue darted inside and mapped every curve in Misaki's mouth. Misaki was quite shocked and wasn't ready for that sudden intrude, but he responded the kiss nevertheless. His hug tightened and he could feel Saru grinded against him. He moaned at the added friction and arched his back beautifully, asking for more. He still recognized this feeling from high school times. Those nice times, when the past Saruhiko touched himself this way too and making Misaki melted on his arms. The feeling was raw and still the same. He gasped and clung hard to Saru broad shoulder then clawed him by pleasure. Misaki whined when Saruhiko groped his lower part, ready to give more pressure to the smaller male.

"Misaki, is it okay…?" Saruhiko stopped his movement and looked into those needy hazel eyes.

Misaki nodded and shivered when finally Saruhiko's hand began to stroke his cock. "Mmhh…" whispered Misaki. It was so damn good and he didn't want the other male to stop. He bucked his hips to meet the rhythm therefore making all of this even more arousing. Saruhiko chuckled to see his Misaki so eager to be pleasured. He kissed Misaki again before suddenly picked him up bridal style. Misaki blushed and yelled immediately. "HELL! PUT ME DOWN! SARU—"

"This makes things easier, Misaki~"

Misaki flushed but in minutes he smiled. Saruhiko felt it and frowned, puzzled. Misaki never genuinely smile to him after he betrayed his HOMRA. He tilted his head a little bit. Misaki hushed in relief. "I'm glad you're back to your normal self, Saru."

Saruhiko didn't answer because he couldn't. Words disappeared from his mouth; he went speechless. He only felt embarrassing form of heat started to cover his whole face. He mumbled something inaudible then threw Misaki to the bed.

"Ow! Saru, be gentler!" Misaki yowled and glared at Saruhiko. But not with anger; it's subsided with something much warmer. "Now what?"

"Spread your legs, Misaki."

"Wh—" Misaki startled. He hesitated at first but after more kissing and teasing he couldn't handle it any longer and unconsciously spread them. "Saru…" He didn't know what else to say except that name. His brain couldn't form any sentences anymore at this moment, just waited for next trigger. He panted when he saw Saruhiko teasingly stripped his clothes off in slow pace.

"You said you want to know why I avoided you," said Saruhiko in a whisper near Misaki's ear. Misaki shivered beneath him and nodded timidly. Saruhiko kissed Misaki's forehead. "It's all your fault, you know."

"That's why I ask… What have I done wrong…?"

"Everything." Saruhiko stroke the cock in faster pace and licked Misaki's chest. "You can't even say things right," said him again as he roughly kissed the smaller male.

Misaki panted and whined. "S-Sto—AH! Wh—what;'re you sayinNNHH!"

"See? In situation like this, you should've said," Saruhiko jerked it, "…'It feels good Saruhiko, give me more' or something like that…"

"B-But it's embarrassing… Why do I—AHH!" Misaki thrusted back, felt that his release came closer. Saruhiko noticed this and stopped stroking. He just stared at the trembling body and smiled sadistically to Misaki. Misaki growled hopelessly and whimpered. "Pl-please, Saru…"

"Please what, Misaki?"

"Hmm…le—let me…let me…"

"Let you what, Misaki? Say it right or I won't do anything more…"

Misaki had tears in corners of his hazel eyes. He wanted to wipe it but he couldn't. He didn't have any strength left. Saruhiko's hand massaged his cock slowly but avoiding the sensitive tip. Misaki breathed hard and swallowed his pride. "Let—let me cum, please…"

Saruhiko grinned. Satisified, he jerked Misaki's with enough strength that immediately made his body squirmed. Misaki shouted a high pitched 'Saru' and released his loads. Eyes half-lidded and chest heaved up and down fast; it looked like Misaki had gone in marathon for a moment. Drool sipped and rolled down, touched the sheet. "…mhmm…" Misaki moaned.

"Someone's eager here, huh…?" Saruhiko laughed. "I hope you can be honest like your body in term of saying things to me." His smiled disappeared, subsided by a frowning face. "When you will be like that?" Then he bowed down again, kissed Misaki in the lips gently before he shoved his leg between Misaki's, making the chestnut haired male groaned.

"Saru… Stop…teasing…NHHH!" Misaki closed his mouth with his hands, tried to restrain himself from shouting so much embarrassing sounds. He huffed and puffed as Saruhiko prepared himself to enter. Misaki gulped down and put one hand on the sheet, grabbing it tightly. "Uh… Will it…?"

"Will it fit or will it hurt? Which one?" Saruhiko teased again. He vibrated his cock in front of the entrance with its tip already half in. Misaki whimpered and wiggled about.

"B-Both… AH! S-Saruuu…"

"Then," Saruhiko took a start and pounded deep right away, "…Yes for both."

Misaki screamed in shock while Saruhiko gritted his teeth. Two of them stopped to get used to the joint of their bodies. Droplets of tears began to fall slow on Misaki's cheeks. Saruhiko felt guilty and caressed Misaki. He cupped Misaki's face.

"Are you okay…?"

Misaki gasped painfully but smiled. "No…but I can take it…"

"Don't have to lie, Misaki… I'll stop if it hurts…"

"N-No," Misaki reassured the taller figure who was hovering above. "I'm fine… So just…move…"

Saruhiko smiled and bit Misaki's collarbone, earning himself moans from those lips. He started slowly at first, taking time for Misaki to adjust at this sudden intrusion. When Misaki's painful face changed into lust filled expression and more moans, he added the pace. Gasps and moans filled the room and escalated when Misaki suddenly jolted and screamed. Saruhiko startled but in a second after that he chuckled. "What, Misaki? Your prostate got hit?" He mocked the shivering body underneath.

Misaki didn't answer. He couldn't. More tears flowed and drool pooled beside his cheeks. Things that changed were the way his body moved and the sounds he made. Pleasure overload, Misaki couldn't take control of his body and letting it slammed by. Moans which he let out were now changed into screams and high pitched whines and whimpers. Saruhiko grunted. _This is too arousing._

"Misaki… Misaki…" Saruhiko whispered on Misaki's ear. "Misaki, I'm close…"

Misaki closed his eyes and hugged Saruhiko closer. His legs latched on Saru's waist. He leaned and bit Saru's earlobe and nibbled on it. "Ahh…mhh…Saruu…mmmhm…Saruhi…ko…" He groaned again and pleaded. "Sa-HAA-ru—cum toge—ther—"

"Sure, Misaki…" Saruhiko positioned himself so he could easily reach that sweet spot over and over again. Misaki whined at the angle changing. His eyes rolled back when Saruhiko slammed the spot immediately. He had forgotten everything at that point, even his own name. The slamming sounds continued to be heard for couple minutes. After that, a long cry and a low moan followed, signing that both of them had reach the climax of their show.

* * *

Saru and Misaki still panted, tried to recover from the afterglow.

"…satisfied…?" Saruhiko asked. His face looked at the flushed bright red face in front of him.

"…yeah…"

"…"

"…Saru?"

"Hmm?"

"Uh, well… I mean—It's not like I'm curious, but… We're still friends right?"

"No, we are not _friends_."

"HUH?! BUT—BUT I—" Misaki's face formed a shocked expression. Saruhiko enjoyed it, but he still had something to say.

"Listen until I'm finished," Saruhiko huffed, "…we are not _friends_, we are more than that."

"More…?"

My God, why is Misaki so slow? He reached out and kissed his lips gently. "This is what I mean."

Oh how cute is his Misaki when he blushed like that. The way Misaki unconsciously leaned against him, embraced his taller figure with everlasting warmth. Those hazel eyes saw him in dim fire within. His skin was wet and pink in color from that blissful afterglow. When he moved his hand to touch Misaki on his chest, he could felt that the latter cheeks' began to flush again even without seeing it. He chuckled and kissed Misaki's collarbone, earning a small gasp. He lifted his head again. "Saru…st…stop…it…" Ah, even Misaki's voice was cute too.

Saruhiko smiled, and tested Misaki's reply. "Unless you don't feel the same way, I'll keep nibbling on you, Misaki," he teased.

Misaki blushed furiously but he didn't push Saruhiko away. How could he, when Saruhiko said something like that? He liked that bastard too, damn it! Felt defeated, he turned his face away from Saruhiko and mumbled something. Saruhiko lifted one of his eyebrows and spoke while he was still in the middle of nibbling Misaki's nipple.

"_Wah ah hyu thalking abhouth_?"

"Mo—moron! Don't talk—!" Misaki whined. But he couldn't take it when Saruhiko lowered his head to his cock, ready to suck it off again.

"OKAY, OKAY! I SAID I LOVE YOU DAMN MONKEY!"

**FINISH~**

* * *

oh m i'm so embarrassed when i wrote this :3333 but i regret nothing 3 feel free to drop reviews!


End file.
